Christmas Snowflakes
by Hawkcat
Summary: Tails Cream To get us into the Holiday Spirit I made this! Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! No Flames! Read and Review!


Well, It's that time of year again! Yep, it's almost Christmas! So to get into the Holiday Spirit I made this! Happy Holidays! Sega owns Sonic, Cream, and Tails and all other related Sonic characters.

Christmas Snowflakes 

Cream was sitting on her bed, in her room, watching the snowflakes fall outside her window. Tails had told her once that even though they are so small, they are very special. He called them, 'love stars.'

Cream looked over at Cheese, who was asleep at the foot of the bed. Soft snores came from the little chao.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Cream asked aloud. Again, she looked out her window and smiled as she looked at the snowflakes. Suddenly, Cream had an idea.

Cream rushed out of bed and quickly went to the kitchen, leaving Cheese to enjoy his nap.

Cream set a bunch of art supplies on the table. She had found them easily, because Vanilla always kept the house nice and tidy.

The supplies included some white paper, crayons, and a pair of scissors. Cream began to work. She grabbed a pink crayon and colored the sheet of white paper in ten minutes easily.

_I hope he'll like it…_ Cream thought holding up the piece of paper, examining it carefully, to see if it was all pink.

Satisfied, Cream grabbed the scissors and began to cut.

After finishing the gift, Cream held it up in awe. In her hand was a giant snowflake, with pink coloring, hearts, diamonds, and circles cut into it. The little rabbit signed the back of the snowflake, _'To Tails, with love, Cream' _It didn't even occur to Cream that this gift was very personal.

"Okay, it's finished," she said. "Now all I have to do is deliver it. Cream ran to the closet.

Cream ran outside in her, brown colored coat. It was so long that it went down to her knees. This made it very hard for Cream to run.

But, somehow she managed to keep her balance. It was a good thirty-minute walk to Tails house, so Cream wanted to get there quickly. Just as Cream had left her street the wind began to blow. It was chilly out already, so you can imagine how cold it got with the wind.

Cream hugged herself tightly and continued.

'_Maybe he's not doing anything for Christmas! I could invite him over to celebrate with Mama and me…but him and Sonic will probably be celebrating together, like every year._

Cream sighed as the chances of celebrating with Tails began to slip away.

"Then again, Amy said that she was going to try to celebrate with Sonic this year. That would leave Tails available!"

Cream began to feel her hopes rise. She was once again happy and in the Christmas Spirit. So happy that she wanted to see Tails even more. She began to run.

"I'm coming Tails! Don't celebrate anything without me!"

Just as the words escaped her mouth Cream's foot slipped on some ice, sending her sliding towards a huge pile of snow.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

Boom!

Cream's entire front half was buried in snow. Her legs were sticking out of the snow pile, kicking in the

air. Poor Cream…

"Cream?" a voice asked in concern.

Instantly Cream knew the voice. "Tails! Uh…Um… What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Cream, I'd feel better if I wasn't talking to only part of you…" the fox said with a blush.

"…Oh! Yeah… um… Okay…"

The little rabbit girl stopped kicking and pushed herself out of the snow. Causing her to fall backwards into Tails's arms.

"I got cha," he said and helped Cream from slipping by sliding his arms around her waist. Cream quickly turned around to look at him.

"Tails! I'm so glad to see you! I was just heading over to your house."

Tails grinned, "Really? I was actually heading over to your house."

A couple seconds past as the two looked into each other's eyes. Then Tails noticed that his arms were still around Cream's waist. This caused him to blush deeply.

Cream saw his blush and then looked down. Yep, his arms were still around her. _Does that mean he likes me? Oh my gosh I think he likes me!_

"Tails…" she began.

Tails all of a sudden leaned forward and kissed her, right on the lips.

Fireworks went off in each other's heads. Butterflies fluttered in Cream's stomach that it was so hard not to giggle.

Her tender lips kissed back and Cream's eyes closed, wanting to get lost in the moment.

Tails pulled away and his eyes widened. _Did I just… kiss Cream?_

Cream stared at Tails, speechless and breathless. Finally she summoned the will power to say, "Merry Christmas Tails."

Tails smiled and kissed her again.

At Tails's house by the fire 

"Cream?" Tails asked.

"Yes Tails?" The fire crackled and sparked. The room was very warm thanks to it.

He looked at her, "Why where you going to come over here? Did you want something?"

I already got it. Now… she thought. 

Just then she remembered, "Oh yes! I came over to invite you over for Christmas, tomorrow! And- and give you this…" Cream took out the snowflake that was in her coat pocket.

Cream blushed as she held it out for the fox boy. "I…I hope you like it…"

Tails took the pink snowflake out of Cream's hands with great care. He smiled as he read the back.

Merry Christmas! 

_With all of my love,_

_Cream_

Tails looked up at Cream with warmth in his eyes. "Merry Christmas Cream!" He kissed her again.


End file.
